Road to Exile
by DySyncZ
Summary: The twins saw the opportunity, and they took it. But will their decisions lead to consequences that they won't be able to reverse? Sequel to Path to Redemption.
1. New Employers

Road to Exile Ch. 1: New Employers

**Alright, I got this thing up. For those of you who are unaware, this is the second story in the series without a name that I'm doing. It's a sequel to Path to Redemption, so go power through that one real fast. Getting on with this, the timeline is pretty much immediately after Path to Redemption concludes. There might be a few minutes that I leave out, but otherwise pretty immediate. The attention might be slightly taken away from the twins and placed more on some of the others, but I hope to still have them as the primary characters. So let's get going.**

The twins were lead down a long hallway by Torchwick. Despite having already met who their employers were to be, the three of them wanted to head back into their room.

"Pick up the pace," Torchwick growled. Melanie quickly jumped ahead of him, while Miltia slid underneath him. "So this is your personality. I think that's what they were hoping for. Now, if you'll let me lead." Melanie and Miltia stepped aside, and let Torchwick step in front of them. They continued to trail along, until they reached a the last doorway on the right.

"Right this way," Torchwick said with a wicked grin. He gestured for both of them to enter in, and smiled as they passed him. "Do not expect an easy time. Oh no that would ruin their fun."

_Bullhead_

It was a quiet trip back to Beacon for them. Reflecting on what they had just seen, nothing made sense. The twins both just up and left their contract, the one thing that they felt confident that they'd never do. What was worse was that it looked like it was them to kill Wallace, not Torchwick. None of this was easy to erase from their brains, but all of it was going to be difficult to explain to Ozpin.

_Unknown Location_

The twins entered into the room, and looked across from the table that was laid out in front of them. There were three people standing there, and a single map laid out over the table. On top of that map were papers. Lots, and lots of papers.

"And so you have found your way over to me," the one in red said, her eyes glowing in the light. "Welcome to your new home."

"It's not our new home until we see a contract," Miltia said confidently.

"And despite these papers, we don't see a contract for us," Melanie continued. The woman in red gestured for the man to hand over papers, which he did so readily. The twins looked at the figure at the bottom, and raised their eyebrows.

"Is their a problem?" The woman in red asked teasingly. She already knew the answer she was going to get.

"This figure seems a little high," Miltia said slowly.

"Any reason for it?" Melanie asked.

"Do you wish for me to lower the price?" The woman in red asked. Both of them shook their heads, causing her to smile. "Well, you're ruthless. I've seen your handiwork make headlines, something that is a good thing for us. As personal bodyguards you're more then capable. The only thing that might scare us would be you leaving Beacon for us, but we know that your contract ran out. Ours will be renewed more frequently, have no fears of that. Do you think you can do what it is that we'll ask of you?" Both twins nodded, and the woman handed both of them pens. The twins quickly signed, and handed back the contract to her.

"Thank you," she said easily.

"No, thank you Ms. Fall," both twins said in unison.

"Let us dispense with the formalities. Just refer to me as Cinder."

_Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office_

Team RWBY silently entered into the office, and sat down across from Ozpin. The headmaster turned to face them, and sighed at them.

"I take it no one else made it?" He asked sadly.

"Not to here," Ruby replied cryptically. Ozpin leaned forward, and waited for the whole story. "Team ASSN and team WALL both died. The twins, they... They abandoned us at the end of the mission. We have reasons to believe that they aided Torchwick in his escape and killed Wallace." Ozpin just sat across from the desk, and slowly processed the information handed too him.

"So they deserted us basically," Yang said angrily.

"No," Ozpin said sadly. "I should have thought this through a little bit more. The twins contract ran out yesterday. I told them to do this because I wanted a solid reason for a major pay increase. I now realize that I should have known that Torchwick would have another contract prepared."

"Wait, their contract ran out?" Weiss asked angrily. "How could you just let their contract run out? I thought you liked what they did?"

"I did," Ozpin said slowly. "But, I still had no reason for a major pay increase. But now, all of this is irrelevant. The twins have turned from our best asset, to our worst enemy. They know our ins and outs, and I'd be surprised if they weren't already making a move."

_Unknown Location_

Torchwick stopped outside of the room that he had been pre-designated for the twins, and opened up the door.

"I'm sure you'll be fine with your accommodations," Torchwick said easily.

"So this is your role?" Miltia asked.

"Tour guide?" Melanie continued.

"My role is exactly as your role will be," Torchwick replied with as much ease as before. "I do whatever it is that Cinder asks of me. Right now, that would be getting you to your rooms. Now, I have to go do something else. So my request of you is simple. Remember your place." With that, Torchwick turned away from them. The twins really didn't care, and just entered into their rooms.

It was large, with once again, separate beds. They both had their own dresser, desk, weapons rack, cleaner, sharpener, and a shared bathroom. They took time to inspect the cleaning station, noticing how advanced it was. It looked like they could just place their weapons inside of it, and wait for them to clean.

Next they walked over to their desks, and looked over it again. They both pressed on a button that was laid out for them, and a three screen display of scrolls popped up. Both of them smiled in satisfaction, but then checked the time. It was getting late, thus meaning that they probably had to sleep. Unless they received a message, of course. They quickly climbed into their beds, and turned out the lights.

"This is going to be fun," Miltia said wickedly.

"Even fewer restrictions and more action," Melanie continued. Both of them were thinking of just what they would do.

**End: Starting off really short, but I hope to pick up the length. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Consolation Prize

Road to Exile Ch. 2: Consolation Prize

**Interesting idea from skaana about the two sides, but I think I'm going to stick with my plan where it's just the generic third person view focusing primarily on the twins. So, let's get going.**

Melanie and Miltia both awoke, and rolled out of their beds. They both glanced over at each other, and shrugged off any sleeping body parts. The twins quickly grabbed their weapons, and moved over to the door. They opened it up, but there was someone else already there.

"Cinder wishes to speak with you," the man said gruffly. "This way." The man turned, and left without a word. The twins jogged to catch up, and managed to stay just behind them.

_Strategy Room_

The two twins entered into the room, and the mysterious man just left. They paid very little mind to him, and then turned to face their employer.

"I trust you slept well?" Cinder asked, looking up from her scroll.

"What's our assignment?" Miltia asked, unwilling to mess around with any small talk.

"Straight to the point. I like that." She tapped out a message on her scroll, and both of the twins pulled out their own. "Torchwick had to work his way up from Dust shops, so therefor you have to do the same. Do it well, you'll be up to freighters in no time. Do it poorly, your contract will be terminated. Are we clear?" The twins nodded, and put away their scrolls. "Now, for your squad."

"We don't need a squad," Melanie said instantly.

"Are you sure?" Cinder asked.

"Positive," they replied in unison.

"Okay then. Now the pressure is even more immense. Fail, and you can blame no one." The twins nodded, and left the room. Torchwick stepped out from his hiding spot, and watched as the twins left.

"Are you sure they're worth it?" Torchwick asked, lighting a cigar as he did so.

"Of course," Cinder replied easily. "I paid them the money. Plus, the real value will be their knowledge of Beacon. For now, I simply have to wait them out and let them earn their place."

_Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office_

He tossed aside his scroll angrily, and growled. The twins had left him in a precarious situation. He had a criminal organization in his grasp, he was so close to actually taking them down. But then he underestimated just how far mercenaries that the twins were. Torchwick laid out the trap, and the twins needed no incentive to bite. It was unfortunate though. He lost two of his best assets, and he lost them to the people he didn't want too.

The twins were such an integral part of their plan, that losing them made things very difficult. It made things even worse that he lost them to the people that he was trying to use them against. The way he was able to operate within the set of rules, yet bend them a little bit to match his needs, made him concerned about what they might be able to do with that info.

The twins knew little about Ozpin's endgame, which was one thing that he still had over them. But, they knew so many integral pieces. They could identify the strong points and weak points of Beacon. That and the strong and weak teams, and the weaknesses of the strong teams. Perhaps bringing the twins in was as big of a mistake as others had originally assumed.

_Dust Shop: Vale_

The airship touched down a few blocks away, and the twins hopped out. The pilot kept it on, but casually leaned back in his chair. He had no need to worry for a while. The twins just readied their weapons, and checked to ensure that their pistols were strapped to their side. Miltia and Melanie's hands rested nearby them, and started to walk towards the marked point on their scrolls.

They stopped just outside of the shop, and quickly opened up the door. Miltia walked in first, trailed by Melanie. Both of them fanned out, and took a careful look over the patrons. There was the shopkeeper and two witnesses. Something that Cinder was very careful about specifying was that there would be no witnesses. Regardless of whether or not they had to initiate something.

"How can I help you ladies?" The shopkeeper asked.

"We would like four crates of Dust," Miltia started.

"But completely free of charge," Melanie continued.

"Will that be an issue?" They asked in unison. The shopkeeper snorted, and went to reach for something. Before he could get it, a bullet went whizzing through the air and through his chest. The shopkeeper stumbled for a moment, but then fell to the ground. Miltia quickly swung around her pistol to the other patrons, and smiled.

"Get the Dust," Miltia said. Melanie hopped over the counter and started to fill in a couple of crates. The two bystanders figured that they'd remain alive so long as they cooperated, and they just remained silent. Unfortunately for them, the front bell rang.

"What's going on?" A female voice asked. Without thinking, Melanie drew her pistol, and fired off a round. She watched as the bullet entered the unknown Faunus' throat, and she quickly fell to the ground. The two bystanders both watched in shock, but then immediately stepped forward. Miltia quickly fired off two more rounds, and watched as the bullets were reflected by the bystanders aura, and then quickly holstered her pistol. She spun around, and swung around her claws straight at them.

Her first strike was deflected easily, and her second claw was also knocked away. Before she could try and recover, something sailed over her head and knocked away the follow up strikes. Miltia looked up, and saw her twin waiting at the ready. The first bystander raised up a sword to swing at her. Melanie easily kicked down the sword, but wasn't looking at the axe blade that was about to swing into her. Luckily, Miltia was waiting on the strike. She easily deflected the axe blade, and then switched her stance to offensive.

While her opponent was still a little off balance, Miltia stepped forward and plunged her claws into the chest of her opponent. This time, he wasn't able to raise his aura to a strong enough level to deflect the strike. The blades plunged inside, and she gave them a twist to reaffirm the death of her opponent. She turned her head and observed her sister.

Melanie was pretty much dancing around her opponent. He was swinging his sword repeatedly, trying to land a blow. But Melanie was just dancing a little bit further back every time. She finally stopped, ducked under his strike, and then swung up her shoe into his throat. He was so exhausted, that the boot just cut straight through him. He choked slightly, but then fell to the ground. The twins both walked back over to the counter, and started to stuff the crates.

They heard the door open again, and looked behind them, whipping out their pistols. The sight they witnessed caused them to pause for a moment. Velvet Scarlatina, the Faunus student that they had protected for so long, was staring at them in shock.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. The twins had two options. Let her live and leave a witness. Or, they could follow the parameters of their contract.

The choice was easy.

The twins both fired off every round from their pistols, and filled her chest with holes. Velvet's lifeless body fell to the ground, and the twins grinned in pleasure. They quickly picked up their Dust crates, and left a small pre-prepared piece of paper on the ground. Their work was done.

_An Hour Later_

The investigators looked among the bodies. All of them were saddened to see so many first year students at Beacon dead. But one thing also puzzled them. The simple message left behind.

_Negotiations come before, not after. Remember that, Ozpin._

**End: So this story will probably be darker, because now I have characters that we care about as opposition for the twins. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Update: Now With Extra Content

**UPDATE: WITH MORE CONTENT**

**Hey everyone. I understand that y'all are probably getting really sick of these, especially since {for a few of you who have PM'd me} I keep teasing the future of this story, {or maybe another one? Idk, I'm using the same thing for all of these stories} but I am actually probably going onto a hiatus for the near future. I've felt a little bit uninspired to write as of late, and while I hope it's not affecting the quality it's certainly affecting the quality. Even with stories like Broken Apart {which is fairly new}, I'm finding it hard to have the drive keep moving forward with some of these. So I'm gonna take a day or two. In the time I'd normally write, I'll read. Only RWBY FF's cause I'm a no-life for RWBY {in case you couldn't tell by the 14 stories I've done for you guys}.**

**I feel like this isn't a very bad thing, since I've been writing almost non-stop since November 22nd, with the occasional breaks for at the most a week {thank you, surgery}. So if y'all are sad, or only like one of my stories then this will either be worse or better. Either way, I need to stop writing until I feel inspired for the next chapter of anything {though next in the rotation is actually A Harsh Reality, but Road to Exile needs an update too}. So this will either last a day or two, or maybe go as long as a week. Idk, just a lot of shit's been going on for me so I need the rest. At the same time though, this is pretty therapeutic for me so who knows?**

**And one more thing to add in that I just decided on roughly 8 seconds ago. I am currently in the process of getting all of the documents into a form in which they can be edited. So, for each of my stories, I want to actually ask if anyone would be interested in proofreading them? Only requirements is that you PM me {please don't review, that'll make this a lot harder} and just leave what story you'd be willing to go through and clean up. People have asked to do this before {why is beyond me} so just want to see.**

**Regardless, it'll be a bit before I put fingers to keyboard. So until next time,**

**-Codyknight22**


End file.
